The Man Who Became a God and The Dragon of Ice
by Rowknan
Summary: Sosuke Aizen has always searched for an equal. He went to great lengths to change one Ichigo Kurosaki for this purpose. However there had always been a white haired genius who was up to the task. What would have happened if Aizen had chosen Hitsugaya as his equal? Not Slash. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach. If I did I probably would have sicced Zaraki on someone by now.

Aizen's POV

Even though none could see it, fifth division Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen was excited. A prodigy in the Shino Acadamy was shaping up to be the perfect pawn. One Toshiro Hitsugaya had effortlessly mastered six years of material in just under four months and was currently waiting for exams. Aizen had seen the boy occasionally in between classes but had never really spoke to him. Unfortunately the Toshiro hadn't taken Aizen's class, but Aizen had been able to analyze him in secret until he knew nearly everything about the prodigy.

As he walked towards Hitsugaya's living space Aizen continued to think about the boy. "He is exceptional" Aizen thought. "He is not only powerful, he is intelligent enough to use that power. Despite all this he will be so easily controlled. He is just an outcast looking for a friend. He will probably do anything I ask. " Unbidden, images of Aizen's own time in the Acadmy came to mind as he opened the door.

Hitsugaya's POV

Toshiro Hitsugaya had never able to connect with his peers.

He would often talk of experiences and techniques they couldn't understand at their level, but being only a child who wanted to save his grandmother he couldn't even understand the skill difference. Even before the Shino Academy he had always been an outcast. The children had always complained about the cold when in his presence and the adults had avoided him when his appetite became apparent.

Toshiro sighed, "I wish I was at home. Then I would have watermelons and Momo instead of boredom and loneliness." Hyunomaru had been taken away after Hitsugaya had injured accidently injured a student who had sought to 'dethrone the brat.' Sighing once more Hitsugaya turned to the advanced textbooks that had become his friends after he had mastered the entire first year course within his first week. Thought's of his sister and only friend Momo ran rampant as the door opened...

**_A/N: Yay I did it! This plot bunny had been nagging me for a year. Since Im obsessed with anime at the moment My other fic The First Son of Hades is on indefinite hiatus. And yes Aizen and Hitsugaya will form a strong bond. In my mind Aizen will will realize the equal he sought for in Ichigo could in fact be Hitsugaya. Anyways in this AU Hitsugaya and Momo entered the Academy before Aizen betrayed Shinji. (Mostly because I love Shinji :) Read and Review. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it is the property of Tite Kubo. (Read Sosuke Aizen)

_"Someone is thinking"_

"Someone is talking"

Aizen's POV:

The door opened with the sound of wood sliding on wood breaking Hitsugaya out of his brooding state. The entrance opened to reveal Fifth Division Lieutenant and calligraphy instructor Sosuke Aizen. "Mr. Aizen! I didn't know you were coming, what do you need?" Hitsugaya's eyes were full of surprise and no small amount of badly hidden sadness. "I merely wanted to get to know Shino Academy's best student myself is all." Hitsugaya eyed Aizen with an intelligence that belied his age, "Why?" Aizen internally smirked, _"Most children in his situation would simply be amazed that a lieutenant was taking an interest in them but he simply asks why, perhaps he will be more interesting than I thought."_ "Well I can't have a child sulking by himself so I thought I might come and cheer him up." "Really?" "Yes really in fact I was wondering if you might want to train a bit to keep your edge for the exams." "That would be great!" Hitugaya's gaze turned downwards "Except they took Hyōrinmaru away." " It's a good thing I have this then." Unbeknownst to Hitsugaya his training would begin in earnest after Aizen placed a certain Zanpakutō in Hitsugaya's hand.

**A/N: And Finish. Wow I'm really sorry it took me so long to publish this but, I just couldn't find the motivation to wright. However an encouraging PM from a seasoned FF Bleach author gave me the determination to finish this story. So don't worry I'm already planning out the third and fourth chapters with a portion of the fourth written. Read and Review.**


End file.
